In a motor vehicle, there are various information and communication areas to which indicating instruments are assigned. They are used to provide information to the driver and passengers. Moreover, they are able to assist the driver in navigation or communication with the outside world. In particular, the display is able to visually represent vehicle data related to traffic or operation. What is termed the instrument cluster is disposed in the vicinity of the primary field of view of the driver. Usually it is located in the cockpit behind the steering wheel and is visible through an opening in the steering wheel. It is used especially to display the speed, the fuel-tank level, the radiator temperature and other motor-vehicle information specific to operation. In addition, radio and other audio functions may be displayed. Finally, menus for telephone, navigation, telematic services and multimedia applications may be displayed. Usually liquid-crystal displays in various forms are used as display.
Because of the space conditions in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, the displays used in the vehicle are usually relatively small. In representing information on such a display, it is therefore particularly important that the graphical representation of the information utilize the size of the display as well as possible. In the case of example embodiments of the present invention, at least in one type of representation, the graphical object shown on the display extends substantially over the entire size of the display, so that the driver or a passenger is able to comprehend the information represented by the graphical object as easily and quickly as possible.
For example, German Published Patent Application No. 100 01 988 describes an instrument cluster for the display of operation-related and/or traffic-related data. To permit better comprehension of the diverse offering of information, German Published Patent Application No. 103 03 792 describes a perspective representation of three-dimensional elements.
As a further display device, a vehicle frequently possesses a multifunction display in the center console or above the center console. Such a display for a multifunction operating element is described, for example, in German Published Patent Application No. 199 41 955.
In order to present the various operating and display possibilities in clearly arranged fashion, hierarchical menu structures are frequently used. A menu shows various menu items and, if applicable, graphics or icons assigned to the menu items. Upon selection of a menu item, a submenu having further submenu items opens. This structure may be continued over several hierarchical levels. In addition, instead of being assigned a submenu, a menu item may be assigned a specific display image which represents the information assigned to the menu item.
If such menu structures are used in a motor vehicle, the problem arises that navigation within these menu structures and the absorption of the information indicated by the display claim the attention of the driver such that at least in the case of some applications, such as entering a destination for the navigation system, the simultaneous safe driving of the motor vehicle by the driver is impaired. Thus, if the driver wants to operate the devices for such applications of the vehicle, he should do so prior to beginning to drive or should interrupt the drive in order to operate them. However, such drawbacks for the user operation are undesirable.
It is therefore desirable that the information be displayed in the motor vehicle such that it may be absorbed quickly and intuitively by the driver, so that the comprehension of the displayed information does not cause the driver to be distracted while driving. Furthermore, the operation should be executable so intuitively, easily and quickly that the driver is able to operate the devices of the vehicle, whose information is displayed by the display device, while driving, as well, even if possibly complex hierarchical structures are displayable by the display device. The display of information and the operator control associated with a display of information in the motor vehicle thus contribute to safety when driving the motor vehicle.